Dark Secrets: Twelfth Brother
by himayamata
Summary: A flash of light reveals a lot of secrets throughout the world. Once the people saw their darkest secrets, a new age begins. Rapunzel saw a man. A man she didn't know but so important that Mother Gothel kept it a secret. (UPDATE) I'm going to continue posting chapters here. AU Crossover
1. The Prince

_This is one of the stories that suggested by my friends. They said it is interesting and I should post it online. That is all I can say. This Narrator is a character of the story. He's not me. No breaking of 4th walls here. So here's my first part of Dark Secrets. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince<strong>

Thousand of lanterns were seen floating up to the sky. The kingdom of Corona celebrates the return of their beloved princess after she was kidnapped for sixteen years. It was a wonderful sight. Happiness filled this great kingdom. I wanted to be there to join their dances and games. Enjoy the night together and meet other people.

I might find my true love or a friend there. Unfortunately, I have no time for that. I have a job to do. This job is not for mortals to handle. I'm different. I'm a powerful being. Well, one of the powerful beings in the world.

My name is Oliver and I have seen a lot of wonders that happened and will happen in this world. Wonders like heroes or heroines saving the day, people finding their true love and villains defeated.

Love conquers all and that.

However, there are other things I saw that I really don't like to see. There are times when the villains won; friend betrays another friend and a lot of deaths cause not by anyone but by disease or poverty.

I saw everything. I wanted to do something but my role in this world is to watch every human life. I can't do anything. I can't interfere to help those unlucky ones. I can only do is watch and record.

I watched the lost princess Rapunzel happy to have returned and to be with her beloved husband Eugene. I watched and smiled. "At least, they got a happy ending." I'm happy but going back to the time where Rapunzel is still with Mother Gothel. There is something that the princess didn't know. Something that Mother Gothel did and kept it a secret.

* * *

><p>After the wedding of Rapunzel and Eugene, the people of Corona prepare a large midnight ball to celebrate the newlyweds. The King and Queen were discussing with the groom about the future. Eugene has some difficult time deciding if he can do good to be a king. He asked if he can be just the princess's husband for a while until he's ready to be one. The King gladly accepts.<p>

Rapunzel dances around with the four sisters and other young guests on this grand ball. The others joined in. They have fun. After enjoying the dance, Rapunzel was then approached by someone who called her name. "Rapunzel!"

The princess stopped and saw a young woman with a golden star on her forehead. She is the same age as Rapunzel but a little shorter and has raven black hair. Rapunzel smiled, "Hello."

"Um, hello. I'm Queen Aureole from the West Kingdom." She bowed before the princess.

"What brings you here?" Rapunzel asked.

Aureole answered, "I'm here for my brother Benjamin. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, your brother is here? Where can I see him?"

The young queen began to worry. "Well, that's it. I don't know where he is. He told me if there was a grand wedding happening in Corona; I will come and see him."

Rapunzel paused, thinking about what the young woman said. "What do you mean?"

"It is a long story. I... I have twelve brothers and the youngest is Benjamin. He was so weak that my brothers treated him like a kid. So he promised them that he will become stronger like them by going on a quest. The eldest of the brothers told him about you, the lost princess of Corona. If he ever finds her and marry her, he will earn their respect and stop calling him a weak kid."

"But your brother did not find me. It was Eugene." She showed Aureole to her husband who's spending his time with the former bandits.

The young queen got more worried. "Then where could he be?"

Rapunzel guessed, "Maybe he returned to your home kingdom after he heard the news of my return."

"It could be." Aureole sighs. "But he clearly stated in his letter that he found a lead to where you are. He said that he learned it from an old woman. It's sad that he never found you."

"Well, the tower is completely hidden. It was just luck that Eugene found it." Rapunzel shows her happiness. "I'm very grateful for it."

Queen Aureole chuckled. "He's a lucky guy. May I ask what happened between the two of you?"

"It's quite a long story."

"Just the important parts."

The bride and the young queen started a conversation about their past. Rapunzel told her about Mother Gothel and Aureole told her about her twelve elder brothers turning into ravens and her seven years of silence. Impressed by her story, Rapunzel wanted to hear more. The young queen admits it's a crazy tale. Fortunately for them, they both have happy endings.

* * *

><p>But not everyone gets a happy ending.<p>

As I was narrating this story to you, I saw what will happen next. I saw what's going to happen. I saw Death approaching. He's not going to kill these two lovely women. But Death has come to me.

"I know who you are." That was not Death. It's a voice of a man.

A mortal man with a grudge against me. I don't know the reason but I know why he's here. I said, "I know what you want and I know what you will do next. But answer me this, why can't I see you?"

The man looked at me like a wolf targeting his prey. "I came here to get what is mine!"

For the first time in my entire life since the day I got the role as the mighty being who watched and knows everything, I have no single clue what he's talking about. He is not just ordinary man. He's special. No almighty being in the world can see him in the past and the future. Not even the Sisters of Fate and Father Time can see him. I can only see him in the present. "Who are you, mortal?"

"It doesn't matter. You have the opal. My precious gem! Give it to me!"

Here it is.

The biggest moment in my life.

My last word.

Just a simple "No."

Upon hearing my answer, the man pulls out a large scythe. A familiar weapon and powerful one to be wielded by a mortal. After a second, I recognized Father Time's scythe. The only weapon that can kill an immortal.

How did this man got it? I don't know. I have no time to know.

But this is it.

This is Death right in front of me. I have no time to move, no time to think. I just watched as the man swings the sickle to me. It just takes a quick swing and I'm done.

* * *

><p>After my unexpected demise, a powerful flash of light burst out from the sky and spreads all over the world. The people in Corona saw it and caught by this bright light, blinding them completely. Rapunzel looked at it while Queen Aureole shuts her eyes. "Argh! What's that?"<p>

In that light, images appeared before the princess. She saw them flashing to her eyes. She saw her past when she was born, when she was taken away and when she was kept inside the tower for a long time. But there is one image that struck her. One image that was part of her past that she didn't know.

It's a young knight entering the cave and discovered the tower where she was being held. Rapunzel doesn't know who that is but she thinks its Queen Aureole's Brother Benjamin.

It could be him.

If so, that means he's the first one who found Rapunzel.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Tower

**The Tower**

The light disappeared and Rapunzel fell down to her knees after seeing those images. Queen Aureole opened her eyes and saw her down on the floor. "Are you alright?" She helps her get back up. "What happened?"

"I... I saw everything." Rapunzel answered, still in shock. "I saw everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your brother. He... he is the first one who found me."

"If he found you, where is he?"

Then her mind went blank. The visions are gone however she remembers them. She just didn't get any more details about those visions. "I don't know. I don't know."

Later, her husband Eugene came up to her with some great news. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I saw my birth parents! They are alive and far away! I saw how I got separated. There was a big shipwreck and..." Bit then he noticed that Rapunzel is not surprised about it. There is something bigger than seeing his parents. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help."

* * *

><p>On the next day, Rapunzel and Eugene went to the tower once again, searching for a trail of Prince Benjamin. Eugene asked, "Why are we here again?"<p>

"There was a prince here. He's the first one who found me." Rapunzel checks the vines of the entrance wall.

"Did that light show you these things?"

"Yes. The prince is the brother of Queen Aureole of the West Kingdom. And she's here to see her brother."

"Why are you doing this?"

Rapunzel paused, recalled the story of Aureole about her brother's suffering. "I just want to know where the prince is. I just want to help her."

"Is that why you brought her here?" Eugene points at Queen Aureole wandering around outside the entrance along with her two strange armoured bodyguards. Their weapons just give the former thief the chills.

"She must know. There is a reason why those visions appeared to me."

Eugene then asked one big question. He even asked the queen and the two knights. "Has anyone even wondered where that light comes from? I mean a lot of people saw it but they are not curious about its origins."

"Whatever it is, Mister Fitzherbert..." Aureole answered the man. "It's not important right now. I want to know where my brother is and I will never give up until I find him."

"Okay." Eugene said. "I'll help you find your brother."

"And after this, I promise you, Mister Fitzherbert. I'll help you find your birth parents." Aureole replied.

"Now that's a deal." He shook her hand unexpectedly to the queen. The knights responded by pulling out their swords and point them close to Eugene's face. He immediately lets Aureole's hand go and raised both of his. "I didn't do anything. I just shook her hand. That's all. No harm."

"Gregory! Heath! Stand down!" The queen commands her knights. "False alarm, guys."

"Sorry. We are just over protective, young sister." The tall knight Gregory apologizes.

Eugene stepped back and after getting three steps away, he went to his wife Rapunzel. "Those two knights are her brothers?"

"Yes."

But then here is my surprise appearance. A last piece of my soul shows up to warn them of a danger that will happen. The orange energy that forms into an image of my past self stands before them. "Hello. I'm Oliver the Omniscient.

Everyone was horrified to see an orange glowing man. The two knights moved in front the queen. Protection formation. As for Eugene, he just froze, scared of me. He completely forgot about his wife right beside him.

"I have come in peace." That's what the first invaders said and I used it to them. I don't know if they ever trust me or...

"Oh, okay." Eugene was relieved. "For a second there, I thought you were demon."

Such imagination. Flynn has never seen a demon. He just remembered what those old folks say from whence he came. All of them have never seen a demon. But I do. "And I have no time to tell you that."

"Tell us what?" Rapunzel asked. They heard me talking to myself which is pretty embarrassing.

"Sorry. I'm just narrating. It's just my habit. Sorry."

Everyone looked at each other, thinking that I'm crazy. I should tell them what they must know and what they must do. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you noblemen and lovely women that there is a murderer on the loose and he has my gem. As you can see, I'm a ghost that means I'm dead."

Queen Aureole steps in to ask me a question. "And why us?"

"Okay. Who among you here has seen that flashing light last night?"

Rapunzel and Eugene raised their hand. I pointed at the two lovebirds. "Them! I chose them to help me."

"But we are in a trail to find my brother." Queen Aureole said she doesn't want to abandon that. "If you are an almighty being, can you tell us where he is?"

Oh, I hate to spoil it. I hate to do this all of a sudden. But when she asked for it, I have to tell her everything she needs to know about her brother. "If I tell you, will you join to help me?"

"Please. I want to know. Is he okay?"

"Alright. But prepare yourself. The truth will be hard to handle." Here it is.

The ugly truth.

I revealed to her the fate of her long-lost brother. It's obvious what really happened to him.

Pretty obvious.

* * *

><p>On a far away land, the one who killed me travels towards a snowstorm. I don't how I saw him but I think it's because of the gem he stole. A small part of me is still inside that little stone.<p>

I have no idea what he's going to do but when I got a glimpse to his destination he's heading, there I realized something. The mysterious killer makes his way to Arendelle.

Oh, no.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>After a two-minute talk about Aureole's brother, she paused but in shock. Her two brothers checked if she's okay. Rapunzel clenched her fist, feeling angry about Mother Gothel. She's mad of Gothel for keeping the truth from her.<p>

Eugene doesn't know what to do but to comfort his wife.

"That is what happened." I said. "Prince Benjamin followed Mother Gothel to the tower and sneaks in. I know it's stupid because he was not prepared at that time. It's just... he wants to prove to his brothers and you that he's not weak and a coward."

Then the young queen turns to the tower and looked at it and its surroundings. "Where is he?"

I pointed at the hole on the base of the tower. "There."

Aureole sniffed, holding down her tears. She instructed her brothers to help her. They are going to take their dear brother home. Heath and Gregory enters the ruins, picks up and throws out a lot of rocks and bricks until they find what they came for.

Rapunzel and Eugene followed the three and I watched them uncovering inside the abandoned tower.

After removing the rocks and reach to the bed of soil, the knights start digging. Queen Aureole watches but her feet can't stop moving. She's nervous. I know that feeling she's having now. Later, the brothers got something. They slowly grabbed it and pulled it up to the surface.

Aureole went closer to see what they find. In one glimpse, she breaks down to tears and fell to the floor. Her brother Gregory gave her a warm embrace. "It's alright. It's alright, Aureole."

The young queen was not the only who's sad. Rapunzel turns away and cried on to Eugene. The princess cannot believe that the lost prince was under her former home this whole time. She's also mad to Mother Gothel. Really mad.

Heath held the corpse of his young brother and wrapped him all over with a clean sheet of cloth. "Let's go home, sister."

It's look like those three are not going to help me now.

But I expect too much, the princess Rapunzel and her dashing husband came up to me. The princess faced me with her tears mixed with rage and sadness. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you do anything? If you are Omniscient, why didn't you use your almighty powers to save everyone?" She has a point there but also she needs to understand my duty as this being is to watch and record everything. If I interfere, it will cause another trouble. "If you came to save that prince, he should have been alive! He could get home to his family and... a..." Her head hurts. She tries to calm herself down.

I said, "I know. Since the day I receive these powers. I was given a responsibility to record the history of the world. But I must not interfere because it will ruin the future of your world. I've seen your future, Rapunzel. It was good. But the time I was murdered, your future changed. That is why I came here to tell you that you must help me to save your future."

Eugene looked at his wife. He saw her serious eyes. He can't tell what the princess is going to do next.

I asked her again. "Will you help me save your future?"

Then Rapunzel turned back to Queen Aureole and saw her still weeping near her dead brother. I can see her expression and even without my powers to see what's next, I know what she will say.

I just hope I was wrong.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Crossover

**This will be the last chapter of the Dark Secret story. Like I said in the first chapter, there are no breaking 4th walls. The character is just narrating. He loves doing it. That is why the gem chose him.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossover<strong>

Good news to me. The former thief Eugene with his dashing skills agrees to help me. Sadly, the princess Rapunzel refuses and decided to join Queen Aureole to pay her respects. And it is a good thing too because I'm not good in talking to girls. How ironic that I became omniscient and I don't know how to talk to girls.

"So if I help you, will you help me find my parents?" Eugene asked, breaking my narration. The two of us walked around the kingdom of Corona, gathering things for our quest. And don't worry about those citizens, they can't see me. They only see is Eugene talking to himself which is very awkward for the future king of that kingdom.

"Yes. But I thought you saw them in those visions."

"I did but it's not enough." I can see he is not satisfied. "I only know that they are living and breathing somewhere away from here. I just want to see them, Oliver."

"I understand."

I don't. Knowing your parents that they are alive okay enough? But not to this guy, he must have a lot of questions flowing inside his mind now.

"Anyway, what do we need?" Eugene asked me.

"What?" I drifted for a second there. Narrating my journey is kind of habit.

"Here, man." He points at the trading post in front of us.

"Oh, right. What we need is cooking materials, clothes, travelling stuff and other things that can be food." I don't know about travelling as well. I think it's because I lost my powers. I don't even remember half of my life as an almighty being.

Eugene enters the building. He knows what to do.

As for me, I waited outside.

I have confession to make. I hate waiting for ten minutes or more. How long does it take to buy gears? Out of curiosity, I went through the door to check what's happening inside and what takes Eugene to buy stuff that long. When I got in, I saw him talking to men and women. I can't believe he's doing this.

He brags about finding and marrying the princess.

"Eugene!" I yelled only him can hear me.

"What? I'm busy."

"Busy bragging, huh? Okay. Good luck in your quest to you finds your parents." I went outside and float away.

Eugene ran outside with the things we need. "Alright! Alright! I have the stuff."

I grinned, knowing that he will react. "Now that we have the stuff. There is one more thing that I need."

"What is it, Oliver?"

"I need a physical form."

Apparently, he doesn't know what I mean. So I make him understand. "I need a body. A living body, Eugene."

"You want to take over someone?"

"Well, it's actually borrowing his body for a while."

"What kind of body you want?"

I made it specific to him. "Tall, strong, tough and agile like you."

Eugene got someone in mind but he thinks it's a pretty bad idea. We went to the kingdom's prison and meet the Stabbington Brothers sitting inside their dusty cells. "Hey, guys!" Eugene greets them with a smile. "How's it going in there?"

"What do you want, Rider?" One of the twins said. "Are going to free us here?"

"No. I'm actually here to borrow one of you guys."

"What do you mean?"

I know it's cruel but we're running out of time. I slip inside the twin who has no eye patch. I need two eyes, you know. I possessed this thug's body immediately. It is like putting on a very tight coat. His twin brother was terrified when he saw me possessing his twin. After a minute of struggling putting on that mortal flesh, I finally got it.

"Alright. Let's go, Eugene." I said.

Eugene turned to the eye patch thug, "Don't worry. We are just borrowing him. That's all." Then we leave the prison undetected.

* * *

><p>As a dead narrator who takes over a thug's body, there was nothing to narrate during our sea journey to Arendelle. We just took a ship and that's it. It's not stealing. Eugene just said to the guards that he's borrowing it.<p>

He even promises that he will return it for a few days. Surprisingly, the guards let him use it. I really forgot Eugene's the husband of the princess Rapunzel and possibly he will become the king of the kingdom.

Anyway, back to our quest, Eugene and I arrived at Arendelle. A glorious kingdom surrounded by beautiful mountains. Vast and perilous. Because of cold reasons.

"Oh, man. I remember this place." I said. "Remember the time you and Rapunzel were stranded in this place because of the queen's snow powers."

"What are you talking about?" Eugene was confused. And I forgot that it hasn't happened yet. Oh, no.

"Sorry. I just remember my friend and I stranded in an island. That's all." I just made a stupid answer. I don't think Eugene would believe me.

"Okay. Try to stop narrating everything." Eugene doesn't remember what I said about the queen of Arendelle. That's good. However, he mentioned about my narration. That's not good. If he heard my narration, we might hear me saying some details about the future. My big mouth might change the course of the future I saw. So the best way to do was to shut up.

"Alright. I will stop narrating." I said.

When we reached to the fjord, we saw part of the great castle burst into flames. It looks like we are right in time. The soldiers who were about to welcome us ran to the castle. Eugene and I left the ship and enter the kingdom. "What is going on?" Eugene asked.

I answered him, "It looks like my killer is here."

"What does he want with the princesses of Arendelle?"

"No. I'm sure he's after Queen Elsa."

"Elsa? The princess? She not queen yet." Eugene said. "What are you talking about, man? That gem of yours must have scrambled your mind or something."

Oh, that's right. There was no coronation yet. Damn, why do I always forget? "Yes. You're right. She's still a princess."

"What do we do now, Oliver?"

"Now we go and stop this killer. Are you sure you want to do this?" I want to make sure if Eugene wants to do it. "It's going to be dangerous." Pretty dangerous.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm ready." He answered full of confidence.

That's good to hear. It's good because Eugene will survive. Sorry for the spoilers. "Great. Good to hear that. Now listen to me."

"Okay."

"Whatever happens, go save the princess while I stop my killer."

"You mean both princesses."

I make it clear to him. "Listen to me. I saw the future." Not clearly. "You have to trust me. Take Princess Anna and go. Take her away from danger."

"How about the other one? Elsa?"

"Just trust me. Do what I say. Please, Eugene."

"Alright. Alright." The former thief dashes away to find another entrance to the castle. As for me, with this thug's body, I simply take the entrance.

* * *

><p>Eugene climbed on to a balcony and enters the castle undetected. "Now, where are you little princess? I'm here to save you. That's what the orange ghost told me." He walks slowly and quietly, trying not to make a sound. The only thing he can hear was the fires crackling at the other side of the castle.<p>

"Princess Anna? Where are you?"

But then there was a scream coming from the other room. Eugene ran outside the room and followed the scream. When the sounded get louder, he's getting closer. "Princess Anna? Where are you? I'm here to rescue you."

The screams came from the door at the end of the hall. Eugene came to the door and burst inside. As he got in, he met a large entity clutching the young princess Elsa with its dark hand. "Oh, hello." He wondered if this was the one who murdered Oliver and turn him into an annoying orange ghost that won't stop narrating.

"**WHO ARE YOU?**" The entity spoke like it came from the deepest pit of the underworld. It gives Eugene the chills.

"I'm Flynn Rider." He said his other name to hide his real one. Good thinking. "I'm looking for the other princess. Her name's Anna. Have you seen her when you got in here?"

Princess Elsa was surprised and at the same time mad that Eugene ignores her. "Help me!"

"Don't worry." Then another man pops out of nowhere and sliced the arm of the dark entity, saving the princess. The dark creature howled in pain as its arm falls off. "I'm here to stop the beast."

"Oliver?" Eugene was relieved.

However, that was not me. Eugene stopped and took another good look at the man who saved the princess. This man doesn't have a body of a thug. So it was not me. That's not the body I possessed. Eugene then noticed this man wields a large scythe.

A Reaper's scythe.

"Oh, no. You're..." And also he saw an orange light glowing inside the fist of the man. It is the gem. My orange gem. "You're the one who killed Oliver!"

"And I did it to save her." The mysterious man replied.

And then I arrived late and saw Eugene facing my killer and that dark entity. "No! This is not good. The future has been altered. How?"

My killer explained, "I save her from the creature. I won't let that monster take her."

"You idiot!" I yelled at that stupid fool. "You don't know how that gem works! What I mean is that you must not interfere the timeline."

"What?" Eugene and the princess were puzzled. They don't get what I'm saying. A lot of questions popped out, wondering why.

"And you want me to stand around and do nothing?" The man responded loudly.

"Oh, dear goddess from above! I'm going to fix everything you just did!" I rushed towards the man and his scythe without thinking. When I grabbed him and pushed him to a wall, he dropped my gem. It rolled to the center of the room.

The dark entity saw the glowing gem and finds it interesting. Noticing the expression of the creature, Eugene jumps towards the gem and snatched it away from the hands of the entity. Once he got it, Elsa with her power of wind and snow froze the feet of the monster.

"Whoa! You can do that?" Eugene was surprised and impressed with her ability. "Why didn't you froze him when he attacked you in the first place?"

"It's because..." Elsa turns to the creature and saw it glow bright red like the setting sun. The thick ice on its feet immediately turned to water and steam. "It can do that."

"Oh, boy. First the golden hair. Then this orange ghost. Now, your ice powers and this creature. What's next? A dragon?"

"Let's discuss it later. Right now, the creature wants to take me." Elsa said.

But then a flash of light appeared before us and three men steps in and approached the princess. "There is nothing to worry, Elsa. We're here to help." The dark entity yelled, seemed to be happy. "**FOUR AT THE SAME PLACE! THIS WILL BE GOOD!**"

There's confusion everywhere. Me. Eugene. The princess. And my killer. There are a lot of things going on right now in just one room. A lot of people popping out of nowhere. I don't know even know how to continue this. It is best to stop narrating and focus on the things that are going around me.

I'm going to end it here. But before I end this narration, I'm going to put a cliff-hanger.

"The fate of the world lies on the hands of the princess."

"What are in the world are you saying, man?" Eugene heard me.

I tried to ignore him.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN DARK SECRETS: INFINITE WINTERS**


End file.
